Asher
Asher is a member of the Northern Samurai Temple. Debuted in the year 688, originating from a small farming village in the outskirts of the temple. Asher seeks to become a famous samurai. He is joined by his partner, Ichiru, on his journey. Appearance and Personality Asher is an rather rigid individual. He his driven by his desire to become a respected warrior, and to put an end to the chaotic war created by shinobi. He is often noted to be become easily flustered around Ichiru, and people of higher authority. He speaks with a powerful voice, and is possessed by a lone-wolf attitude. Asher has an overall well-toned figure. He bares strong messy brown hair that seems to cover most of his head and face. A large scar exist on the male's upperback to serve him as a reminder of the home he lost during the early stages of the shinobi war; watching as his farming village fell into a poverty stricken state. His eyes are cold and lonesome, though he walks with dignity and his head held high. He also tends to become easily influenced, and often acts on impulse. Background Asher was born and raised in a small outskirt-ed farming village, neighboring the samurai society. Though his childhood had been calm and easy going for the most part, the eruption of the shinobi war had inevitably reached his village by his teen years. The conflict resulting in much death and destruction of village, and ultimately sent the village's economic status into poverty with many of the crop and farming lands taken over or destroyed. As well, came the development of Asher's lack of enthusiasm and and smiling face. With their resourceful limit, the village began traveling further and further toward the samurai society attempting to continue with their export of goods. Despite the village's best effort, they had come to a complete stop when a parade of attacks from invading shinobi had cornered the small farming population. Collateral damage resulting in many families becoming injured, including Asher himself who sustained a deep scar, and further descend into poverty. With little options left, many of the young men and women took their leave in hopes to join new villages to escape the war. Asher was one of these people who was influenced to make this decision, but, the young man's father had other plans wanting him to stay behind to become the next farmer in line. Asher however, wasn't going to stand for it. Upon a windy morning, Asher collected his belongings and traveled to the Northern Temple to train in the art of the samurai. Motivated to become a formidable and respected warrior to help put an end to the shinobi reign that had costed him and his loved ones so much. Year 688 With his motivation driving him, Asher manages to locate and join the Northern Temple. He is accompanied by his partner, Ichiru, who chose to follow the same path as himself. The duo's lightheartedness relationship manages to bless them both when they confront the Samurai Warlord, Muramashi Ryozen, whom decides to train the two as personal student after becoming enlightened by the two's romantic tension and comical displays. Category:People